In particular locking and unlocking components for backseat systems often have a manually operable locking and unlocking mechanism, by which a locking of a backseat backrest of the backseat system with a vehicle structure can be created and released. To increase the comfort, such backseat systems are being provided increasingly more often with an electrically driven actuator, by which an unlocking of the locking mechanism can also be triggered in a motor-driven manner. Generally here, already existing, purely mechanical locking components are additionally provided with an electrical actuation. By means of transmission elements, such as angles, levers, linkages, gears and suchlike, which are also fastened on the adapter plate, a coupling takes place between the actuator and the locking mechanism for the transmission of the drive movement of the actuator to the locking mechanism.
Backseat backrests of the second or third row of seats are generally able to be turned over, in order to make a greater loading volume possible. For this, the backseat backrests can be unlocked from the vehicle structure and turned over towards the front. The resetting generally takes place in the manner that the passenger straightens up the backrest manually and with a particular expenditure of force carries out the locking of the backrest in the vehicle structure. The required expenditure of force is necessary in order to overcome the cushion pressure and the adjusting forces of the catches within the locking apparatus. The completed locking of the backrest with the vehicle structure is currently displayed by an indicator. The indicator is mechanically coupled with the locking apparatus such that it indicates to the passenger the status of the locking apparatus as a function of the position of a mechanical element of the locking apparatus which is responsible for the locking. In such backseat backrests, however, under different circumstances it is possible that nevertheless a correct locking does not take place, for example due to carelessness of the user. In this case, the backseat system is nevertheless not locked, but able to be sat in. In the case of an accident (frontal impact), it can then occur that the backseat backrest can not fulfil the requirement of “protection from load” as a separation of the passenger compartment from the luggage compartment. Thereby, the passengers in the passenger compartment are in certain circumstances under considerable risk; severe injuries to the passengers can then be the result.